Unfinished Business
by Claire Starling
Summary: AU. What if Buffy's blood didn't work? Oneshot.


****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this doesn't belong to me. But the original plot does.

****

A/N: This came to me last night, while I was attempting to do the sleeping thing. Creativity can suck sometimes because I wasn't able to sleep until I finished this. It's a little different from my other stuff. But I have to say this story existed because I listened to "Buffy's Sacrifice" last night. Anyway, read the story, not the author's notes. And review.

****

Unfinished Business

It didn't work. Dawn watched as Buffy fell from the portal and winced at the sound of Buffy's startled cry before she hit the ground. The portal had barely crackled as the wrong body fell into it. Dawn could almost hear the crunch of bones as Buffy hit the unforgiving concrete and brick.

Buffy had forgotten something very important. Dawn _was_ made out of her sister, but she wasn't her identical twin. Their blood had similar qualities, but it wasn't the same. Therefore, they couldn't substitute for each other. Buffy was simply the mold for which Dawn's body was made, but the essence that made her Dawn was different, unique. The portal was made for the key, not the slayer. Hell, the portal was still waiting for the key.

Dawn collapsed, screaming for all she was worth. She felt the portal in her mind, bidding her. Creatures still fell from it as Dawn's skin itched for some kind of release. Dawn felt her mind wind tighter and tighter, willing itself to break. But instead of snapping, Dawn felt a distinct "click" in her mind as windows aligned. Everything became clear. She stood up with a new sense of purpose. As she dove into the portal headfirst, she knew what she had to do. 

The Scoobies glanced up when they heard the portal crack loudly before snapping shut, sucking all it's creatures back inside. Spike looked up and waited for the second body to fall down. He waited for the flutter of purple to join the body of her beloved sister. But Dawn never came.

Angry, Spike attempted to stand but his broken leg buckled.

In tears, Spike whispered, "Give her back." Infuriated, he screamed, "Did you hear me? I said, give 'er back!"

As the full realization of what had just occurred hit the Scoobies over the head, they all wreathed in agony. They had gambled and lost everything. There was no point anymore. There was nothing anymore. The Summers were dead, the world was doomed.

Suddenly, there was a bright light as everything was sucked backwards in time. Memories were erasing themselves quicker than they could be made. Only Tara had managed to grab hold of something, but it slipped through her fingers like sand as she was pulled back like the rest of them. Only Spike retained his memory as he plunged back in time. When he found himself back on the tower, staring into Dawn's eyes, he knew. He was supposed to change things. That was the only reason why he was cursed with memories of how bad it could be. Dawn had granted him a second chance.

***

Dawn felt time stop and wait at her fingertips. Time was merely another kind of dimension and she mastered them all. Dawn couldn't help but looking back at the millions of years of her life. She hesitated, the need to fix what had gone so horribly wrong nagging at her. But this was a time outside of time, and Buffy could wait. Flying through the pages of history like a good novel that she couldn't put down, Dawn relived her long past. It wasn't long before she stood before the portal again. It was time.

But her new knowledge had changed her, made her wise. Instead of returning to when the portal was open to save her sister as she had originally intended, she reigned further back. She pulled back to… Spike. Spike she could trust. Dawn didn't pause as she laid the future in Spike's hands. 

***

Spike stared at Dawn before he knew what to do. Everything clicked into place as he strode over. Doc wasn't able to get out more than a few words before Spike chucked him over the side of the tower. Spike smiled when he realized that Doc was the only one that would be falling tonight.

Dawn smiled up at him when he untied her before they hugged each other tight. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she breathed in his smell of leather and cigarettes. They did it, they did it together. He didn't ask how, only held her tightly in appreciation. When he pulled away, he looked down into her blue, blue eyes only to find they weren't blue anymore. Bright green eyes that shone up with him with years of hidden knowledge looked back up at him as Dawn smiled slowly. Minding the gap, Spike escorted Dawn off that dreadful tower. Happily falling into everyone's arms, she laughed knowing that she had done it, Spike had done it. 

Buffy looked at Spike as everything clicked. Spike had saved her beloved sister. Acceptance flooded through her. She hugged him tightly. 

"Watch it, slayer, you might break something!" he joked.

"Thank you, Spike. What you did for me, for us- I won't ever forget that."

She smiled at him a smile she had never dared to bestow on him before. Dawn walked up to the newfound friends and grasped their hands. Walking hand in hand, the Scoobies marched through Sunnydale, singing their victory, as they headed for Revello Drive. Home.

***

Anya and Xander left for the hospital and Tara and Willow were invited to stay in Joyce's room for the night. Buffy invited Spike to stay in the basement. Spike had given her a smirk and made one of his trademark comments. Buffy merely laughed and swatted at his shoulder before bidding him good night. 

Spike started to settle on the semi-comfortable cot and smiled. He had done good. And he hadn't done it for Buffy, he did it for-

"Thank you, Spike," Dawn said, startling Spike. "You filled my every expectation."

Spike, who had fallen off the cot, gaped up at Dawn. When had Dawn ever been good at sneaking up on people? He had noticed that her usual gawky limbs were filled with an unnatural grace.

"What happened up there, luv?" he asked, approaching her. "What did you do?"

Dawn smiled softly and shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" he exclaimed, grasping her arms. "When I realized that I lost you, both of you, I was ready to stake myself." He stared into her new green eyes as his voice cracked. "I never realized how much you meant to me, how much I lov-."

Dawn's finger touched his lips as she hushed him. Leaning up, she hesitated at his lips before titling her head and pressing a kiss to his high cheekbone instead. She wrapped her arms about his neck and breathed into his ear, letting him taste the warmth of life. 

"I know," she whispered. "I know."

Pulling away, her eyes sparkled with secrets, daring him to find out. A lazy smile spread across her face as she cupped his cheek.

"Goodnight, Spike," she breathed, before leaving him. "Dream sweetly."

As the door clicked shut, Spike managed to utter, "Only of you, 'bit."

Outside the door, Dawn smiled.

***

Entering her room, Dawn was surprised to find Buffy sitting on her bed. Buffy stood and enfolded Dawn in her embrace as she finally let a tear escape. 

"I almost lost you tonight," Buffy said, holding Dawn closer.

"You'll never loose me, Buffy," Dawn replied.

Buffy pulled away and fell into her normal habit of playing with Dawn's long beautiful hair. "You know that if it came down to it, I would have-."

Dawn didn't let her finish. "I know. Believe me, I know."

Dawn smiled secretly at her sister. Buffy didn't know it now, but that would soon replace Dawn's trademark glare. Buffy noted a severe change in her sister but didn't care as the two settled on the bed, under the covers.

"Remember when we used to do this as kids?" Buffy asked, snuggling closer to her sister.

"Yeah, you used to bring the cookies!" Dawn laughed. 

Gone was the old Dawn who would say that never really happened. Because to them, it was real. And that's all that mattered.

They laughed together as they fell into a sisterly embrace.

"I love you, Dawnie," Buffy said.

"Love you too," Dawn replied.

As sleep claimed them, Dawn smiled. It worked. She happily fell asleep, basking in the warmth of her sister's love.

END


End file.
